


Leap of Faith

by Sterling_Jay



Series: Leap of Faith [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Gen, Kara's got a crush, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Post Sanvers, everything's made up and the canon doesn't matter, mentions of James Olsen - Freeform, mentions of Winn Schott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Alex is tired of feeling out of the loop on her sister's relationship with Lena Luthor, and scared she's being replaced as her #1 confidante





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t sit here and watch this anymore. The secondhand embarrassment is very real,” Alex muttered to Winn, watching Kara at the pool table with Lena, helping her line up a shot.

“Oh come on, they’re,” he looked over at them, “pff, they’re figuring it out. They’re at that stage!”

“They have _been_ at that stage for months now!”

“Hey, did I miss anything,” James asked as he set down three fresh beers.

“I keep anticipating the day I walk in on them _doing something_ at Kara’s place, and on one hand, thank god it hasn’t happened, and on the other hand, I wish it would just happen and be over with!” She swiped one of the beers, raising it in James’ direction. “Thanks.”

“Alex just wants Kara and Lena to ‘do the do’,” Winn told him, laughing and ducking away from Alex’s shoulder punch. “That’s literally what you just told me!”

“That’s not what I meant! They’re just so…sappy, that I can’t believe they’re not together yet. Or, if they are, that they just haven’t said anything.”

“Please, we all know how bad Kara is at keeping a secret,” James laughed. “Maybe they’re just not there yet. They’ve both got enough baggage to get through without adding someone else’s to their load.”

“Like they haven’t already?” She scoffed, glaring over the mouth of her bottle. “We’ve done sister nights recently, because, you know, _finally_ things are calming down again! And Lena’s barely leaving some evenings, having stayed over the night before because Kara was having nightmares or lonely or something.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Winn frowned. “She’s allowed to be close with Lena.”

“I know that. It’s just always been _us_ , you know? Her and I. She’d talk to you guys about stuff sometimes, but I was always her first choice. And now, it’s,” she waved her hand towards the pool table, slumping down onto the table.

“Hey.” James set a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Like Winn said, she’s allowed. You know how hard it is for me to say sometimes but Lena’s proven herself. I’m not usually the first to admit it, but she has. She’s a good friend, a good person, and the only thing that kept me from admitting it before was dwelling on everything that happened with Lex. She doesn’t deserve that kind of resentment.”

“I don’t _resent_ her,” she bit out.

Her eyes went softer at the sight of both women holding each other up and laughing, arms wrapped around each other.

“I want her to be happy. It’s weird though. Not being Kara’s number one person anymore.”

“You’re definitely still her number one. You know that when she finally figures out her feelings for Lena, you’re going to be her first call.”

“Definitely,” James agreed. “Might be a bit awkward for her to call either of us up for advice,” he said, pointing his beer between Winn and himself with a grin. “You _also_ know that it’s something that happens when you’re starting a relationship. Don’t you think Kara felt the same way when-”

“Let’s not go there,” Alex cut him off. “I get it. I do. It doesn’t mean I have to _like_ feeling out of the loop.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you okay?”

Alex’s eyes snapped away from the tv to Kara, shoving a scoop of ice cream into her mouth, answering through the mouthful.

“Yeah. Why?”

“Because I think that’s the first time you’ve taken a bite in ten minutes.”

“I just wanted to give you a chance to enjoy yours before we swapped. Here,” she held out her carton, “trade.”

“Okay,” she said, dragging out the word. She traded ice creams, frowning at the melted mess inside.

“You ate all the brownie,” Alex complained, holding the carton to face Kara.

“I don’t think you can complain,” she said, letting the ice cream soup drip from her spoon back down. “It would be easier for me to drink it than eat it at this point.” She put the lid back on and took it back to the freezer, leaning over the back of the couch when she was done. “So. What’s wrong?”

“You ate all the brownie,” Alex repeated, holding up another spoonful devoid of brownie chunks. “Hey!” Kara took that carton too, tossing it in the freezer.

“We can talk about it now and get it over with, or we can both dwell on it until one of our friends calls us on it.” She crossed her arms. “Which is it going to be.”

“Well, I’m really good at dwelling,” Alex said bluntly, getting up to go to the cabinets. She opened one, snagging the bottle of scotch from it. “I’d _prefer_ we go back to watching tv, but somehow I get the feeling we’re not going to, so,” she shook the bottle. “Get me a glass?”

“Why do we always have to have alcohol when we’re having a serious discussion,” Kara complained, taking the alcohol and shoving it on top of the cabinets. “And _don’t_ go for any of the other bottles,” she warned, seeing Alex already move for the next stash. “You’ve been down for a few weeks, and I let it go, because I thought it was because, you know,” she glanced down at Alex’s empty ring finger, “and you didn’t want to talk about that, but it’s something else too, I can tell.”

“It’s,” she blew out a deep breath, “nothing, alright? I’m being stupid, and I’ll get over it eventually.”

“Or we can talk about it now, so you’re less stupid about it, and maybe you can get onto the ‘getting over it’ part sooner.”

Alex groaned and paced the apartment, gnawing on her lip.

“I’m telling you, it’s stupid. It’s not even fair of me.”

“Like I said, we can talk it out, and maybe you’ll feel better about it.”

“Or you’ll agree that it’s stupid, get mad, and then it’ll be worse.”

“Alex,” she pleaded.

“Fine! Fine.” She sat on the couch, sighing when Kara joined her. “It’s about Lena. You and Lena.”

“You don’t have something against her, right? After all this time? She did save your life and all.”

“I’m not- look, _this_ is why I didn’t want to talk to you about it, you get all defensive when it comes to her and I’m not even going the ‘ooh, evil Luthor’ route.” She got back up and grabbed her coat. “I’m going to head out,” she said flatly.

“No, no, wait!” Kara sat on her knees, facing Alex. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I do get defensive over her, but it’s because people don’t usually have anything nice or good to say. You guys have been getting along pretty well, but,” she shrugged helplessly, “if it’s something to do with her and you’re acting like this, I get worried. I don’t want my two favorite people in the universe to hate each other.”

“In the universe? Suck up,” she laughed. “Fine.” She tossed her jacket back down, pointing at Kara. “But you can’t jump down my throat about it again, you have to hear me out.” Kara fidgeted uncomfortably with a pillow and she sighed. “It’s nothing bad, Kara, calm down.”

She hopped over the back of the sofa, deciding to rip off the bandage.

“I’m jealous of you two and the way that she’s become your go-to person, ahead of me. You two are always around each other, more than most regular ‘best friends’, and I feel out of the loop because I’m pretty sure you two dating, and you just haven’t told me yet.”

“Wha-? Jealous? And, pff, me and Le- _dating_?” Kara rolled her eyes and laughed, looking anywhere but Alex. “That’s- you know, that’s impossible. Couldn’t happen, not in a million years. You’re being ridiculous- and besides, why would you- Wait, do you have a crush on her?” The pillow in her hands ripped in half, stuffing flying everywhere. “You told me trying to date your sister’s best friend goes against the sister code- you can’t- I mean, you guys might make each other happy, and that’s all I want, is for you two to be happy-” Alex put her hand over Kara’s mouth.

“Kara?”

“Mm?”

“I don’t have a crush on Lena.” Kara frowned and tried to pull Alex’s hand from her mouth to talk again. “There’s nothing wrong with her, she’s just not my type,” she continued before Kara could say a word. “But I do think she might be _your_ type. And I think you might be hers.” Kara’s eyes went wide and Alex dropped her hand, waiting for the babble to begin again.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“I don’t have a crush on Lena,” Kara said, cheeks burning red. “I’m not dating her, and I definitely don’t have a crush on her.”

“Would you tell me, if you were? I just feel like we’ve been kind of distant lately. You call Lena up to talk about your problems instead of me, so I don’t know.”

“Alex…” She pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tightly, Alex holding on just as hard and pillow fluff going everywhere. “You’re my sister. Nothing is ever going to change that. I’ve been trying to give you your space recently, because I thought that’s what you wanted. You kept cancelling our plans.” She shrugged. “I figured you already had enough on your plate to worry about me having nightmares or wanting to talk at three in the morning.”

“That sister thing goes both ways, Kara. We take care of each other, right?”

“Definitely.”

“So then, Lena? You’re really not dating her?”

“No.” She tore at the pillow stuffing, staring down at it.

“But,” Alex prompted questioningly.

“She’s my best friend, Alex, what am I supposed to say!”

“Whether or not you want to date her. Or, if you’re not sure, whether you think you’re into women or not.” She pulled the fluff from Kara’s hands, replacing it with an undamaged pillow from behind her. “It’s fine if the answer to either of those is no, Kara. Or both of them. It just seems like you might be interested in her.”

Kara shrugged helplessly, picking at a loose thread.

“I don’t know. It’s kind of difficult to figure out when the woman who’s trying to help you figure it out is the one you think you have a crush on.”

“So you do have a crush on her?” Kara stuck her tongue out. “And believe me, I know that feeling… You’ve been talking with her about it though?”

“I mean, not the part about _her_ , obviously. But we’ve been talking about it for a few weeks now. On and off, since I came out to her as Supergirl. When I was ‘coming out’, she thought I meant it the other way, and then we got to talking about how ‘normal’ I tried to be to blend in as Kara Danvers, and I started thinking that maybe my sexuality’s one of the things that I put away to fit in.”

“Why didn’t you come talk to me about it though? You know I would be okay with it.”

“Well I’d hope so,” she snorted. “But, you were still sad and recovering. You just got done coming out and I didn’t want to bring back any more bad memories for you.”

“You shouldn’t have to worry about that though. I could’ve helped.”

“You needed some time to yourself, Alex. It’s fine. And now we’re here, and you’re helping.” She hugged the pillow tighter to her chest. “How do I know the difference between ‘best friend’ and ‘girlfriend’ feelings?”

“Sometimes, you just have to take a leap of faith.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alex, I don’t know how to do this,” Kara hissed over the phone, looking down the hall to make sure she was alone.

“Do you have the flowers?”

“Yes!”

“Did you make the reservations?”

“Of course I did, when have you known me to forget food?”

“And you’re positive that you both have tonight off?”

“Fridays are our nights, Alex, just like Wednesdays are Sister nights. If one of us doesn’t have the night off, it’s an emergency.” She tapped her foot nervously, stopping when she heard the tile crack. “Look, none of that is what I’m worried about!” She peeked up and down the hall again to make sure no one had heard her. “It’s just…dates! In general. I don’t know how to talk to people when I’m on them. And actually saying the words to ask if she wants to go out with me!”

“You don’t need to worry about how to talk to people on them, just Lena. You know Lena. You’ve talked to her before, and you can make her laugh. You don’t even have to worry about secret identities or anything, or eventually introducing her to the family because we’ve already met. The only thing you need to worry about is going to her door, knocking on it, and asking her out.”

“Coherently,” Winn shouted into the phone.

“Okay, I’m putting you on speaker, these two seem to have some advice for you.”

“I don’t really have advice,” James said. “Just wanted to wish you luck. You two are a good match.”

“What if this ruins our friendship, what if- Alex,” she called out, hoping Alex was still near the phone, “what if she doesn’t like me back.”

The other three broke out in wild laughter, none of them able to get out a coherent word.

“Okay. Okay okay okay,” Alex said, calming down first. “ _If_ Lena for some reason doesn’t like you ‘like that’, I will buy you as much ice cream, and as many potstickers as you need for the entire month.”

“And _we_ will induct her to the ‘not dating Kara’ club,” Winn said, James laughing along behind him.

“It’s a _very_ exclusive club.”

“You guys are the worst,” she mumbled, playing with the flower petals. “Alex, can you get me off speakerphone?”

“You’re off,” Alex said, Winn and James shouting their goodbyes in the background. “Look, we talked about this. For two weeks! You came out to her, she came out to you, and she’s been flirting so hard, I’m honestly a little surprised that you two haven’t jumped each other already!”

“ _Get it, Danvers_ ,” Kara heard the encouragement distantly, Alex cursing and shooing Vasquez away quickly.

“She’s into you. I promise. So I want you to go knock on her door, and ask her out, because you don’t want to keep waiting for your chance and end up missing it.”

“You’re right. I can do this. I can do this, right?”

“A hundred percent. Call me after? You know, later tonight, tomorrow morning, whenever ‘after’ happens to be,” she snorted.

“Alex!”

“But no details.”

“ _Alex_.”

“Leap of faith, Kara, leap of faith.”

“Right. Leap of faith.”

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like I should write a fic to start the new year right. I'm @sterling-jay on tumblr. As always, feel free to stop by and say hello!


End file.
